ReVerge
by Krulucifer Von Layfon
Summary: A thousand years after 9S lost what was most precious to him he takes a tip from Emil that leads him to the moon where he uses an alien device that upon activation grants his wish of being with the people he loves and he lives a peaceful life with his friends, although weird things start to happen concerning 9S and everyone's past memories which they have no recollection of.
1. Chapter 1

A thousand years had passed. A thousand years since The Tower had collapsed. A thousand years since he lost what was most precious to him. A thousand years since everything fell apart, twister around and contorted into a mess.

"There has to be a way." 9S repeated that sentence a million times over the last thousand years. Repeated it so many time that saying it now caused pain. It hurt, it hurt so much but he still repeated it and he thought he would continue to do so until Emil told him of some device located on the moon called the Last Re;sort, said to be a failsafe for humanity should every other failsafe fail.

At first 9S dismissed it because he cared not for humanity anymore but Emil said it could bring back what was most precious to him. The image of 2B flashed in his head and convinced him to listen to what Emil had to say.

Supposedly this thing called the Last Re;sort was a device made by another species of alien separate from the ones who unleashed the infernal machines he so hated. What the device did was something called a dimensional convergence. Emil gave little information as there wasn't much to begin with but he said that he could be with 2B and all the other people he loved at the expense of the current world he lived in. 9S took the info he had then dragged his dusty flight unit out of his hidden storage unit and flew off to the moon. Following the vague coordinates that Emil gave him he came across a large platform with what looked like a docking station of some sort and a smaller circular platform surrounded by pillars.

When 9S flew down he landed close to the circular platform and immediately the green lights lit up all over the structure.

"What is this?" 9S asked and both his and 2B's pod looked at each other and exchanged in conversation about what this was before answering their master. The conclusion they came up with was a quick "Unknown" before going quiet again.

9S walked up onto the circular platform and a rectangular console materialized in the center, it's holographic screen displaying a bit of text. In bold text it said 'Restart' then below it on either side was a 'yes' and 'no' text.

"Should I press it?" 9S asked as his hand hovered over the 'yes' button. Neither of his pods replied and he hesitated to press the button. As he contemplated on if this was a good decision the memories of all those he cared about flashed through his head. First it was Pascal then the commander, the Project Gestalt twins, 2B's Operator 6O, his Operator 21O. And finally the memory of 2B which brought tears to his eyes and even though he had felt bitter that 2B had killed him over and over and over again, he still couldn't bring himself to hate her as he had already fallen in love with her.

Shaking his head and pushing away his thoughts 9S turned back to the console and stared at the 'yes' button and after a few seconds he pressed his hand to it. At first nothing happened and he wondered if the thing was broken but after a minute the ground shook and he looked around as all the green lights and glowing parts of the structure pulsed in synchronization.

"What's going on?" 9S asked as his vision started to distort and warp in odd ways while his pods grabbed his shoulder and tried to hold him steady.

"Platform seems to be relaying data across the moon. All structural pillars are communicating with each othhherrrrr ahkakashhh 132773197349& &#*^$&(( (SC CC!JG#G!J (^ (!&& 1#984$1201&& &&$97$29$77$1 &919&(19&!#(19!(#&!#()!3719(9!(& !((919!9&!&T($(#$!))!*Y($*(!( ($)!" 9S's pod's speech turned to incoherent lines of code that he couldn't make out and when his vision started to darken he reached out at the air trying to find something, anything to grab onto but he felt nothing as the last bits of light he could see ceased to exist, leaving him in complete darkness.

After his vision blacked out his system registered multiple functionality losses which he tried to restore but everything internally was shutting down, leaving everything but his consciousness, memories, black box and body disabled.

"2B..." 9S the last thing he was able to mumble before what was left of him finally shutdown completely.

0000

* * *

0000

"Nines! You're breakfast is ready and your friend is outside waiting for you!" Nines heard his mother named Teno yelling up at him so he groggily got up out of bed and put on some clothes before walking down the stairs of his house to the kitchen where his mother was cleaning some of the dishes in the sink.

"Friend?" Nines asked his mother curiously as he walked over to the door.

"Yeah, 2B. The girl you go to school with. You going out on a date after school?" Teno teased and Nines looked at her a bit confused, he remembered 2B but his memory of the previous day was fuzzy and distorted at best.

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot." Nines still slightly confused just played it off and opened the door.

"Nines. You sleep in too much." 2B immediately said as she stepped inside, setting her bag down by her shoes.

"2B wanna have breakfast with us?" Teno asked 2B from the table and she nodded her head.

"I didn't have proper time to eat back home." 2B said as Nines and her walked over to the table then sat down.

 _"What is going on? My memory is so... fuzzy."_ Nines asked himself as he stared at 2B, noticing she had a white flower in her equally as white hair his head suddenly started to throb and he groaned as he held a hand to his head.

"Nines are you ok?" 2B asked worriedly and Nines nodded his head.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit of a headache." Nines said with a smile and 2B stared at him for a second before going back to the food on her plate.

The three at the table ate in an awkward silence for quite a few minutes before Teno had to break the silence.

"Ah 2B that flower in your hair is really pretty. What kind is it?" Teno asked 2B who looked at her confused for a second before reaching up and touching the petal of the flower.

"When did... I-It's called a... Lunar Tear." The name of the flower suddenly flashed in her head along with a sharp spike of pain which she ignored as best she could.

"Lunar Tear? Never heard of it, but it does look nice in your hair." Teno said and 2B let her hand fall back down to the table as she cracked a small smile.

"Thank you." 2B said and Nines mother just smiled at her.

"It's already seven? You two should hurry before you're late to school." Teno pointed out and Nines almost immediately forgot about the missing memories of the previous day as he jumped up at the mention of the time.

"Crap we're gonna be late if we don't hurry!" Nines said as he ran upstairs then grabbed his bag before running back downstairs and grabbing 2B's hand causing her to blush slightly. If it weren't for their current situation she would have savored the moment for as long as she could but sadly Nines let go of her hand as they ran towards the school a few blocks down the road.

As Nines was too distracted in running he ended up turning the corner of the street too fast and slammed right into someone causing the two to fall over. Nines shook off the fall and quickly got up to see if the other person was ok but he instantly stopped as soon as he realized who it was. Sitting on the ground glaring up at him was the school's most feared delinquent known as A2, a violent and unapproachable girl who everyone stayed away from.

"A-Ah. A2 I'm really sorry, please don't kill me later. 2B WE GOTTA NOW!" Nines said as he, much to 2B's satisfaction, grabbed her hand again and started to run towards the school.

Once at the school Nines and 2B quickly ran to their class and took their seats, completely out of breath and breathing heavily. After catching his breath he looked to his left where 2B was sitting next to him and he gave her the thumbs up just as their teacher walked in.

"Good morning class. I've got a bit of bad news. The school festival will be in two and half weeks and the school board pushed up the planning schedule. Thankfully we we're able to reschedule the class trip to next week since there was adequate time before the festival so you have this week to work then next week will be the class trip then the following Wednesday will be the school festival." The class teacher said and the class groaned at the news while the teacher waited for her students to calm down and once they did she continued. "I made sure to plan ahead in case this happened so I already have the activities planned out, I just need you to get in groups of five or six." The teacher said as everyone looked around the room and communicated with each other silently. 2B looking over to 9S who was looking back at two red headed girls in the back of the class.

2B frowned at the lack of attention he paid to her but forgot about the slight feeling of jealousy when she noticed he was looking at the twins Devola and Popola. She couldn't be mad because those two were often bullied by other students and her and Nines tried their best to deter the other students from continuing to pick on them.

"Once your groups are formed please write down your names on the board so I can mark them down." The teacher said as everyone in the class got up to get into groups, Nines walked over to the twins who cracked small smiles at the sight of him.

"Wanna be in our group?" Nines asked and Popola, the twin with straight hair and a softer face nodded and smiled while the more stern looking twin with wavy hair frowned slightly at him

"We'd love to." Popola said and Nines smiled then looked back to 2B who was now being attacked by their friend 6O who everyone knew had a huge crush on 2B who remained oblivious to the fact. Regardless 2B welcomed her to the group and Nines walked up and wrote their names on the list, choosing to do an animal themed cafe for the festival.

"What are we doing for the festival?" 6O asked Nines excitedly as she hugged onto 2B's arms, 2B looking down at 6O and secretly wishing Nines would do the same to her.

"An animal themed cafe." Nines replied to 6O who jumped up and down in excitement.

"Can we dress 2B in a cat outfit? It would look adorable!" 6O asked and 2B glared at her.

"No." 2B said as she looked to Nines who she expected to agree with her but she blushed slightly when Nines simply stared at her while grinning like an idiot. "N-Nines... Don't tell me you-" 2B cut herself off and groaned as Nines and 6O started whispering to each other, throwing glances at her every few seconds.

"Their awfully cheerful today." Popola commented to her sister who scoffed as she watched the three other members in the group.

"Yeah, almost makes me wanna puke." Devola mumbled, earning herself a slap on the shoulder from her sister.

"Don't say that. They were nice enough to invite us into the group." Popola said and Devola sighed in defeat, she couldn't argue with her sister and ended up agreeing with her in my things.

"I know." Devola said as she sat back down.

"It's gonna be animal themed right?" Popola asked Nines who looked over to her and nodded.

"Yeah, though now that I think about it I don't really have any ideas for the cafe." Nines said and Popola smiled.

"I can make costumes for everyone. Let's see, a maid and cat outfit for 2B, a maid and sheep for 6O and for you... hmmm? What animal would go well with you?" Popola asked as she was suddenly confused on what animal matched Nines while 2B stared at her in slight fear of having to dress up in something like a cat outfit, not that it was really a huge problem, but with Nines seeing her it made the idea all the more embarrassing.

"Just make him a cat. He'll match 2B." Devola said and Popola smiled.

"That would work, a cat boy in a butler outfit... Although 2B might not like that idea of being the same animal." Popola said with a slight frown as she looked over to 2B who was blushing and fiddling with the hem of her skirt.

"T-That would be fine..." 2B mumbled and Popola smiled at 2B's sudden shy demeanor.

"If you two are gonna work on costumes then me, 2B and Nines will work on decorations and the likes." 6O said and Popola nodded as her sister frowned but didn't say anything against the decisions made.

0000

* * *

0000(Lunch time)

After half the day was spent working on their cafe Nines and friends wen't to the cafeteria where 2B's usually composed self was broken and she turned into a shy girl who hesitantly gave Nines the lunch she had made for him effectively melting the hearts of anyone who happened to be watching the two.

"Aw, thank you 2B. I didn't have time to get food this morning for lunch so this is perfect." Nines said with a smile as 2B hid her blushing face behind her own boxed lunch while Popola and 6O smiled at her.

"Now's your chance." Popola said as she pushed 2B closer to Nines who was happily eating the food that 2B kindly made for him.

"2B this is delicious!" Nines said as he ate one of the egg rolls. 2B smiled at this and some of her shyness was diminished and she opened her own lunch and began to eat.

"They're so cute aren't they?" Popola asked and 6O nodded as she whined.

"My 2B is being taken from me..." 6O mumbled in defeat as she watched 2B scoot closer to Nines.

At hearing the words from 6O he felt a sharp pain in his head again and the word 'Taken' echoed in his head.

"Hey you ok? You look like you're in pain?" 6O asked and Nines nodded his head as he suppressed a groan as another spike of pain shot through his head.

"Y-Yeah, just another sharp pain in my head." Nines said and 6O hummed.

"You too? I've been getting these short little throbs in my head all morning." 6O said and Nines looked at her curiously.

"You wouldn't happen to have say... forgot about what happened yesterday?" Nines asked and as he watched 6O's eyes widen he looked to Devola and popola who avoided his gaze, giving him a pretty clear answer.

"How'd you know? I can't remember for the life of me what happened yesterday." 6O said and the two looked at each other in curiosity and confusion.

"What abou-" Nines was going to ask the red head twins to confirm his suspicions but the end of lunch bell ended and he ended up forgetting as he got up with his friends to go back to class where they went back to working on their cafe.

After school was over 2B and Nines walked back to their homes together and as they walked Nines thought about what 6O was saying earlier but his thoughts were interrupted when he felt 2B's hand snake into his and when he looked over at her her cheeks had a pink tinge to them and she looked away from him. At this notion Nines suddenly felt his chest tighten up and a sense of accomplishment and happiness washed over him that he didn't quite understand. It was out of the blue and the root of the feelings confused him. Though he didn't make any move to break the grip she had on his hand and without him really realizing it the two's fingers had intertwined with each other.

2B took this as a sign that he didn't mind so she let a small smile slip her face before leaning against him as they walked. An awkward silence did envelope the two but at the same time there was this insanely nostalgic and Déjà vu like feeling, almost as if this has happened before even though this the first time they've held hands like this. The two ignored it but as time went on the feeling strengthened to the point where it was nauseating, 2B stumbling over into Nines who also stumbled over thanks to the sudden dizziness he was feeling.

"H-Hey 2B? You alright?" Nines asked and 2B shook her head as she held a hand to her mouth.

"I feel like I'm gonna puke." 2B said and Nines nodded in agreement.

"Same here. What's going on?" Nines asked and 2B shook her head in reply which was a mistake and she hunched over further, puking up everything she had eaten earlier.

"2B! I'll call my mom have her pick us up." Nines said as he held 2B's hair up while she puked. "Hey mom can you come pick me and 2B up? We're a block away at Uls street." Nines said and he got a groan in response from his mom.

"Sorry honey, I'm sick in bed. I don't think I can drive." Teno replied and his eyes widened.

"Mom, have you puked at all?" Nines asked through the phone and he heard his mom groan a 'yeah' in response.

"Is something wrong? Are you guys ok?" Teno asked and she started to worry when she got no immediate response.

"No. 2B's puking and we're both extremely dizzy." Nines finally said after a minute and he heard his moms phone drop to the floor and some rustling from the room.

"2B you ok?" Nines asked again and 2B groaned.

"My head... Throbbing." 2B moaned and Nines rubbed her back to try and comfort her.

"I think my moms on the way. We'll get some medicine when we get back home." Nines said as he looked up at the sound of a car approaching and sure enough it was his mother.

"Is she ok? Should I take her to the hospital?" Teno asked and Nines shrugged.

"I don't know. Let's get back home first." Nines said as she shakily got up then picked 2B up and sat her down in the car. Once home Nines carried 2B in and gently laid her down onto the living room couch.

"I'll call her parents." Teno said and 2B shook her head as she grabbed Nines wrist when he started to walk forward.

"Don't bother... I live alone." 2B said and Teno looked at her sadly.

"Here take this, it will help with the headache." Teno handed the two a glass of water and two small white pills that the two quickly swallowed. "I'm sorry, I must have used something in this mornings breakfast that was bad." Teno said guilty as she sat down the chair and looked at the sorry state the two were in.

"Yeah, must have been." Nines said, even if he doubted that.

First it was the headaches in the morning that he, 2B, 6O and possibly the twins had, then it was just a bit ago he, 2B and his mom all started to have similar symptoms of nausea and dizziness. Plus there was that odd reaction of confusion from 2B when his mother mentioned the flower in her hair. Nines chose to keep quiet about this as to not worry his mother and make her think he was going crazy but it was still confusing him immensely.

"Finally. My headache is starting to disappear." Teno said as she rubbed her forehead.

"2B fell asleep." Nines mumbled as he noticed that 2B's hand was still in his but it was limp and relaxed. Noticing that his own headache was gone he got up and grabbed a blanket for 2B, draping it over her then sitting back down.

A few minutes had passed since 2B fell asleep and now that Nines dizziness was gone completely he felt tired and his body felt heavy, sleep eventually claiming him and his mother.

0000

* * *

0000(Next morning.)

With a groan Nines opened his eyes and freaked out when he saw that 2B was laying on top of him but couldn't bring himself to move, again that nostalgic feeling enveloped him. It was ruined however when his mother groggily woke up and turned herself around, grinning when she saw 2B on top of her son.

"Someone's lucky." Teno said and Nines groaned.

"Don't please." Nines mumbled and his mother giggled.

"Don't do anything naughty, I'm gonna get breakfast ready." Teno said as she got up and went to the kitchen.

"What even happened last night? How did we end up like this?" Nines asked himself in a mumble as he tried to recall what happened for them to end up like this but his mind kept drawing blanks. Deciding to ignore it he gently pulled his arm out from underneath 2B's stomach and blushed when his hand brushed against her chest.

"2B? Um... wake up, it's morning..." Nines said nervously as he shook 2B's shoulder a few times causing her to groan.

"Little bi... longer... comfortable." 2B mumbled and Nines blushed a brighter red as she curled herself up further on him. "2B please... This is embarrassing." Nines tried again and she groaned as she leaned up, her eyes widening when she realized who she was laying on.

"N-N-Nines... Why am I on top of y-y-you?!" 2B asked as a blush crept up her face.

"I don't know... I can't remember. Could you get up please?" Nines asked and 2B slowly nodded uncomfortably as she got up off of him then turned away then screamed at herself in her head.

"Shit we're gonna be late for school again. Sorry Teno we're gonna be late again if we don't hurr." 2B suddenly said as she looked at the clock and Nines groaned as he grabbed their bags and prepared to run.

"Come on hurry!" 2B said as this time she grabbed Nines hand and ran with him to school.

Once there the two breathed heavily as they dragged themselves to class where their teacher had them work on their school festival projects.

"Morning 2B, Nines." 6O greeted the two as she and the twins walked up to them.

"Morning." Nines said with a yawn.

"So... is it a thing now for you two to show up at class together? Breathing heavily and out of breath like you just ran a marathon?" 6O asked and 2B looked away with a slight blush as she remembered waking up on top of Nines.

"N-No. We live a few houses apart and she usually comes over for breakfast." Nines said and 6O smiled deviously.

"Oh does she now? I be-" 6O was cut off as the teacher walked up to them with A2 next to them.

"Would you be kind and let A2 into your group. She was absent and missed the group forming." The teacher asked and the entire room fell silent, all attention now on Nines and A2.

"S-Sure... That's fine..." Nines stuttered out as he remember he knocked her over the other day and was now probably on A2's hit list.

"Great! Have fun." The teacher said as she went back to her desk and did whatever it was she did on her laptop.

"Sup." A2 said as she stared out the window and away from the group of people she had been stuck with.

"H-Hi..." Nines mumbled and A2 glared at him.

"Your face still annoys me. Makes me wanna punch it before it happens again." A2 mumbled and 2B stepped between Nines and A2

"Don't even try." 2B said and A2 laughed.

"Aw that's cute, you're girlfriend gonna protect you?" A2 said with a laugh while 2B glared at her. The two looked about ready to pounce on each other until Nines pulled 2B back.

"Please get along." Nines said and 2B backed off but kept her eye on A2.

"I'm only doing this cause I have to. Just so you know." A2 said and Nines sighed.

"Ok. Back to the cafe." Nines said as he turned back to the ribbons he was working on tying together.

"Oh I know! A wolf!" Popola suddenly said making her sister and Nines jump at the outburst.

"Wolf?" Nines asked and Popola nodded.

"For A2, it suits her perfectly. Ferocious but elegant at the same time." Popola said and A2 glared at her.

"I'm not wearing any weird costume." A2 growled and Popola backed up against her sister.

"O-Ok..." Popola mumbled as she went back to her sketch book.

With a sigh Nines continued tying the ribbons for the front entrance with 2B and 6O while the twins worked on the costumes.

"A2 can you get some more hot glue from the storage room?" Nines asked as he used his last stick then looked over to A2 who was fast asleep leaning against the window. "Guess I'll get it." Nines said with a sigh as he got up then walked out of the room and down the hall to the storage closet where he grabbed a new package of hot glue before walking back to the class and continuing to work on the ribbons.

After an hour of work, Nines 2B and 6O finished the ribbons then started working on the decorations to give the classroom a jungle look, using large plywood cutouts of trees and animals which they painted then set up to dry. After finishing most of the decorations the school bell rang and the empty halls filled with students making their way to the exit to leave.

Nines and 2B said goodbye to their friends, minus A2 who disappeared at some point during the day. The two walked back home together and again, 2B snaked her hand into Nines, this time they didn't get a super strong nostalgic feeling, just a small one. Nines also chose not to mention the odd feeling and despite not really having strong romantic feelings for 2B like she did for him he suddenly felt depressed when their hands separated, the two going to their own houses.

"I'm home." Nines said as he entered his house then went to the kitchen and sat down.

"Have a good day?" Teno asked and he nodded.

"Yeah, it was fine. A2 got partnered with us and damn is she... sca...ry ... I'll kill her..." Nines mumbled out the last part and Teno looked up f from her phone to her son and stared at him in shock at what she just heard her son say.

"Excuse me?" Teno asked as she noticed his eyes were darker in color, she thought it might have been the lights in the house but a second later Nines shook his head and his eyes were normal again so she just assumed it was her imagining things.

"Huh? I said I A2 got partnered with us and she's pretty scary." Nines said, not realizing or even remembering the words that came out of his mouth a minute ago and Teno shook it off as just her imagination and didn't mention it to him.

"Really? I thought I saw her one time, what does she look like?" Teno asked curiously and Nines pulled out his phone then went to the yearbook from last years class and showed her a picture of A2 and Teno was surprised by the girls looked

"Her eyes give off a feeling of being distant detached but other than that she's a very beautiful girl. What's so scary about her?" Nines mother asked and Nines sighed.

"Look's can be deceiving. Like my friend Popola put it: She's like a wolf, ferocious but elegant at the same time." Nines said and his mother nodded in agreement.

"Fitting but what has she done that's so scary?" Nines mother asked again.

"Well last year a local gang leader liked her and tried to get her to be his girlfriend, she denied him and he got pissed, was gonna have his gang beat her up but she ended up sending twelve to the hospital and four to the graveyard." Nines replied and his mother stared at him shocked.

"S-S-She killed four people? And still goes to school with everyone else?!" Nines mother asked and he nodded.

"Yep. She got off because video from a building across the road from where she was attacked caught the entire thing on tape which revealed that she was attacked first. If I remember right she got stabbed in the shoulder and broke her leg in three different places." Nines replied as he laid his head down on his crossed arms and yawned.

"You sure? Something about a highschool girl sending twelve people to the hospital and killing four kinda seems like made up horror story." Nines mother said and Nines shook his head.

"You'd understand if you met her. She gives of an aura of death if you're within three feet of her." Nines said as he got up and stretched out.

"Maybe she just needs a friend." Teno said and Nines laughed.

"I doubt it. She seems to hate the idea of friends more than anything else." Nines said as he walked over to the stairs.

"Heading to bed?" Teno asked and he nodded.

"Yeah, I'm tired. Goodnight, love you." Nines replied.

"Goodnight, love you." Teno said as she watched Nines walk up the stairs and disappear into his room.

0000

* * *

0000

"Where am I?" Nines asked himself as he tried to look around in the pitch black abyss he was in but couldn't due to the lack of light.

After a second of staring at nothing but pure darkness the ground suddenly lit up as he found himself standing in the middle of millions and millions of glowing white flowers. Looking behind him he caught a glimpse of 2B falling but when he ran over to where he thought she was, he suddenly realized all the glowing white flowers disappeared and only a single glowing white flower cut from it's stem lay in a puddle of some type of red liquid.

0000

* * *

0000

 **So, to anyone who accidentally stumbles upon this and is wondering what the fuck they just read, I'd like to to know, too.**

 **I'm a shit writer and I just butchered an amazing game, I have no right to live for the injustice I did to the masterpiece that is NieR: Automata, please kill me.**


	2. Chapter 2

With a groan Nines shot up in bed and the odd dream he had came back to his head which was now starting to throb and the longer he thought about it the more his head hurt, it was like something was trying to keep him from remembering and it worked for the most part. By the time he got up out of bed and had slipped into his school clothes the dream was but a fuzzy memory locked away in the farthest depths of his head.

After going downstairs he was greeted by his mother who had just finished breakfast and he was delighted to see that 2B was sitting at the table happily eating the delicious food his mother had made.

"Morning mom, 2B." Nines said as he jumped down the last few steps of his stairs then sat down at the table next to 2B.

"Morning hon. I tried to get 2B to wake you up but she insisted on letting you get as much sleep as possible. Such a nice girl, she'd make a lovely wife." Teno said and both 2B and Nines blushed at the mention of 2B being a wife and of course Teno smiled at the two's reactions.

"Y-Yeah, she would." Nines said with a nervous smile as 2B's blush creptt further up her face while she tried to hide it by burying her face in her food.

"Speaking of that, have you found anyone you like, Nines? You havn't talked to me about girls in awhile." Teno asked, already knowing the answer and feeling slightly guilty about teasing him in front of said person.

"Y-Yeah, you could say that." Nines replied awkwardly as 2B did her best to hid her face.

"Ah, that's great, make sure you introduce her to me sometime." Teno said and Nines blushed as he looked over to 2B who was avoiding their gaze.

After Teno had a bit of fun teasing the two she put their dishes in the sink then walked over to the refrigerator where she pulled out two plastic boxes which she handed to 2B and Nines.

"Here. I made you two lunch since you always forget to make it yourself." Teno said the last part more towards Nines who looked away.

"I-I share my lunch with him when he forgets." 2B said in almost a whisper as she fiddled with the hem of her skirt, the shy behavior making her look cuter than normal.

"Thank you for taking care of my son. Please continue to do so in the future. You should get going to school so you're not late." Teno said with a smile as she pushed the two out the door, not giving them anytime to respond to her subtle hints that she approved of a marriage between the two. After Teno shut the door she sighed then walked back over to the kitchen with a smile. If things went well she'd have grand kids sooner than she thought and the idea of that made her squeal in excitement, but that excitement was short lived as she felt a sharp pain in her head followed by an unexplainable feeling of longing, the word 'family' suddenly echoing around in her head as she felt a few tears slide down her cheek.

"Huh? Tears?" Teno asked as she wiped her eyes and more tears replaced the ones that were wiped away. While confused about the odd feeling it started to diminish just as fast as it came and left her even more confused as the blurry and almost unrecognizable image of a room made completely of metal replaced her kitchen, someone with short hair similar to 2B's standing above her.

Just like the feeling of longing, the metal room she was in disappeared in mere milliseconds and she found herself back in her normal kitchen even more confused than ever.

"Might have drank a little to much last night." Teno mumbled as she ran over to her phone when it started ringing, dismissing the odd hallucination as a side effect of maybe having a little to much alcohol the previous night.

0000

* * *

0000(Friday/sorry for the small time skip)

It was now Friday and it was just two more days until the class trip and the students had the rest of the day to work on their projects so with that in mind everyone was into a high gear mode, doing everything as fast but also as nicely as they could in hopes of having a bit of time off. Nines and his group had mostly finished and all that had to be done was the set up which they would be using the empty class down the hall for when it was time.

"Finally finished. How do they look?" Popola asked the group as she showed everyone the maid outfits she made along with the cat ears, tails, sheep horns and other accessories.

"It looks good, just have to have everyone try on the outfits." Nines said and Popola quickly grabbed Nines butler outfit and handed it to him excitedly.

"Please try it first." Popola said and Nines smiled nervously as he grabbed the outfit from her.

"Going first I guess." Nines said as he walked towards the floor and to the bathroom where he changed into the outfit, making sure that the white tail and ears were positioned right. Walking back to the classroom Everyone looked at him in surprise.

2B covered her face with her hand to hide her blush then she pulled her phone out, taking as many pictures of him as she could without him noticing. Thankfully he didn't and 2B giggled quietly to herself as she walked slightly to the left and took as many photos from as many angles as possible, deciding that she'd get the best ones printed out and framed.

"It looks so good!" Popola said with a smile as she looked over the outfit. It turned out perfectly, now she just had to see the other ones and hopefully they too came out how she was hoping since she did spent quite a bit of time working on them.

"Does it?" Nines asked and Popola nodded.

"It looks good right 2B?" Popola asked and 2B jumped at the mention of her name as she was still distracted with taking pictures but she quickly nodded her head and smiled nervously because she hadn't really been put in the spot light like this before and especially with most of the class watching hand waiting for her response.

"Y-Yeah... It... looks good... on you." 2B mumbled nervously as she tried to avoid everyone's gaze which didn't really help since almost the whole class knew how 2B felt about Nines and they smiled at her with the biggest "you know you want that" grin on their faces

"Ah, A2 I mad-"

"No." A2 quickly shut down Popola when she started to mention the outfit she had made for her and Popola pouted at the immediate rejection, she could have at least let her finish talking before denying her but nope, she had to be rude about it. Deciding it would be worth it in the end she began to beg A2 who was still set on not putting any other clothes on.

"Come on please?" Popola said and A2 groaned as she looked away from Popola.

"I said no." A2 growled and Popola pouted in defeat as she hung A2's outfit back on the rack.

"Might I add that full participation is required. I would hate to inform the parent of a certain students refusal to participate in a school wide event." The class teacher said with a smile as she directed her attention to A2 who growled at the subtle threat which 6O giggled at.

"Give me the stupid costume." A2 said angrily as she grabbed the outfit from Popola then went to the bathroom to change and once changed she walked back to the class which fell completely silent when she walked in. Everyone stared at her in some form of amazement as it was the only time they had seen her in any other type of clothes besides the black tights and white long sleeve shirt she always wore.

"Wow, she's actually really cute." One of the other boys in the class mumbled and A2 glared at him, though it didn't have much of an affect like it normally would when she was wearing a maid outfit and had wolf ears and a tail attached to it, if anything it helped enhance the naturally cute look she had that everyone usually didn't see thanks to her bad reputation.

"A-Am I done now? Can I take this off?" A2 asked and Popola nodded in slight disappointment as she enjoyed seeing A2 in the maid clothes.

"Yes." Popola replied with a smile as A2 ran off to change clothes.

"I'm surprised she was actually cute." Nines said and 6O nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. She always has that face that says "Get near me and I'll kill you" but once she put the dress on and seemed to be nervous it was kinda cute." 6O said as she leaned against 2B's shoulder and yawned.

"2B would you like to try on yours next?" Popola asked and 2B looked away with a slight blush but nodded her head. "Here yah go." Popola handed 2B her outfit she went to change into it.

Coming back to the class 2B ended up hiding behind the door for quite a while before Nines was able to convince her to come in and reveal herself fully and damn was the convincing worth it. Much like A2, the entire class stopped what they were doing and just stared at 2B who usually came off as the more sexy type of girl due to her rather voluptuous body type but the way she fiddled around with the frills on her skirt coupled with the cat ears, tail and bright red blush she just exuded a sense of "so adorable it could kill"

"D-Does it look good, Nines?" 2B asked with a stutter and Nines felt his heart rate increase at the sight of her.

"Y-Yeah. You look super cute." Nines said which caused 2B to blush a much brighter red than before.

"Cute doesn't even begin to describe this!" 6O said as she covered a hand over her nose and took pictures of 2B.

"C-Can I take this off?" 2B asked and both 6O and Nines shook their heads.

"How about a little longer?" 6O said and 2B whined but since Nines also wanted her to keep it on she decided it wouldn't kill her.

"J-Just a little longer." 2B said and 6O smiled.

"I think there's a romance forming here." Popola whispered to her sister who rolled her eyes.

"It was more one sided but now it's going both ways." Devola said and Popola nodded in agreement.

With most of the costume stuff now out of the way and most of the decorations finished for their cafe they were able to have an extended break/lunch time which they gladly used to hang out on the roof and eat lunch. It was sunny and warm with a cool breeze that blew through every once and awhile. It was almost perfect except for the fact that Nines got that odd and nostalgic feeling again, small little details about the area he thought he remembered but didn't exist when he tried to find them. The only solid thing he could vividly remember was massive trees which he thought bordered the school but clearly did not when he looked over to his left where they would have been.

"Wasn't there some big trees bordering the school?" Nines asked and the others looked over in the same direction and all scratched their heads, now that he mentioned it Devola and Popola could have sworn there were trees in that direction.

"You know I think I do remember trees over there, big ones that... huh? I wonder if they were removed last summer." Popola said confusedly.

"Must have." Nines said as he turned back to his lunch.

"Trees... buildings... Res... ist... camp..." 2B mumbled quietly as she sorta rocked back and forth as if she was a child trying to stay awake. The odd little movement caught Nines attention and he watched for a second before asking her about the buildings, noting that her eyes seemed to dull in color, giving her a detached look.

"What about the buildings?" Nines asked as he put his hand on 2B's shoulder and 2B shook her head and blinked rapidly for a few seconds before looking around her then to Nines.

"Huh? Buildings... I can't remember, probably nothing." 2B said as she looked over at the tall buildings further in the city. As she stared at the buildings she swear she saw a massive crack form down the middle of the tallest building but when she looked again it was perfectly normal.

"2B can I have your egg rolls please?" 6O asked, ripping 2B away from her thoughts on the buildings and back to reality.

"No." 2B replied as she held her container of food away from 6O's prying hands.

"Hey where did A2 go by the way? She came up here with us." Nines asked and 2B frowned at the mention of her while 6O pointed up at the roof of the entrance where A2 was laying down.

"How did she get up there?" Nines asked and Popola shrugged.

"Who knows." 6O said as she snatched one of Nines egg rolls while he was distracted.

"Hey that was mine!" Nines said as he watched 6O chew on his egg roll.

"What are you talking about? I found this on the ground." 6O said and Nines growled at her obvious lie.

"Like hell you did." Nines said with a sigh as he scooted closer to 2B and farther away from 6O.

"Why don't you all just shut the hell up." A2 mumbled as she looked up at the sky.

"You chose to come up here." Nines said and A2 groaned in annoyance.

A2 was about to come up with some witty comeback but her eyes narrowed as she stared at the sky, for some reason it looked like there was an odd outline of a massive structure that was almost invisible. A few seconds later A2 saw the two massive glowing red eyes and the massive mechanical body of some ball shaped thing staring down at her. She only saw it for a fraction of a second but it was enough to make her jump backwards and get into a fighting stance, pointing her arm slightly forward as if she was wielding a sword.

"A2? You ok?" Nines asked and A2 realized what she had done and looked back up from Nines to the sky, the massive structure she thought she saw was gone and the mechanical creature was also gone.

"Hello? A2?" Nines taped her shoulder and she jumped back again. "Are you ok?" Nines asked again and A2 glared at him.

"Don't touch me." A2 said as she walked past him and hid below the shade of the small trees that were in planter boxes placed around the roof.

"Wonder what's up with her?" 6O asked as Nines sat back down, distracted again from what just happened with A2 when he looked down and saw all his egg rolls gone, most likely stolen by 6O.

"looked like she was about to fight something. Held her arm out like she had a sword. Wonder if she's into video games." 6O said as she turned around to call out to A2 "Hey! A2, are you into video games!?" 6O yelled and A2 ignored her. "Guess not." 6O said as she turned back around and continued talking. "Strange things been happening recently. I don't wanna lump me in with the weirdos but I've been having strange dreams lately. Always in super dark or high places like space." 6O said and Nines leaned closer in interest, she might have had the same dream he did earlier.

"What are they about?" Nines asked in interest as they were probably connected to the odd dreams he had been having and A2's odd behavior and 6O shrugged.

"I don't really remember much about them, I kinda forget them afterwards. Though, I think one time I had this dream where I was up in space staring back down at the earth, it was kinda odd cause I clearly remember how detailed everything was, didn't feel like a random dream generated by my head. It almost felt like a memory." 6O said and Nines remembered some of the dreams he had had and just like hers they were very detailed and were more like memories than dreams so he now knew that they were experiencing roughly the same thing. "Do you remember if any of your dreams had glowing flowers in them?" Nines asked and 6O seemed to be thinking hard about it.

"Glowing... flowers... flowers? Maybe, I don't really remember. Why?" 2O asked and Nines shook his head.

"No reason, just wondering." Nines replied and 6O looked at him skeptically for a minute before shaking it off.

"Moving on from weird dreams, you guys available after school?" 6O asked and both Nines and 2B nodded.

"Yeah we're free." Nines and 2B said as 6O turned to the twins.

"What about you guys?" 6O asked and the twins shook their heads.

"Sorry, were going out for dinner tonight." Devola said and 6O looked at them with interest.

"You guys get boyfriends?" 6O asked and they shook their heads.

"No, Popola asked me out." Devola said and 6O raised an eye brow in confusion.

"Like a date?" 6O asked and Devola nodded.

"But aren't you guys sisters?" 6O asked and the two nodded, oblivious to the fact that it wasn't common for sisters to date each other.

"We are. I'll never let anyone else touch my Popola." Devola said as she wrapped an around Popola who blushed slightly. 6O just gave her an awkward smile as she didn't really know how to react to the newly revealed incestuous relationship between the twins.

"H-Have fun I guess." 6O said as she turned back to Nines and 2B. "Anyway, you guys wanna come over to my house for the night? My roommates gone till next week so the whole place is to myself." 6O asked and 2B nodded.

"Sure." Nines and 2B said in sync to which 6O smiled at.

"If it's a sleep over we can join you after our dinner." Devola said and 6O smiled.

"Great, the more the merrier. Plus, tonight's supposed to be a full moon and the apartment I live in has a great roof top view." 6O said as she crumpled up then threw her sandwich wrapper into a trashcan a few feet away from where she was sitting.

"That'll be cool to see. Missed the last one cause of trees and stuff." Nines said as he leaned back against the wall he was up against and relaxed.

After a bit more of chatter between the five friends minus A2 who kept quiet, the bell rang for the end of lunch and they all moved back to the class and did touch up work on their project until school ended. Afterward 2B, Nines and 6O walked back to Nines house to get some things before they walked back to 6O's house.

"Mom I'm home." Nines said as he walked into his house with 2B and 6O following close behind.

"Welcome back dear. Who is this?" Teno asked as she walked out from the living room.

"This is 6O." Nines said and Teno greeted 6O with a smile.

"Hello I'm Teno." Teno said and 6O shook her hand with a smile.

"Nice... to meet you." 6O said as that same nostalgic feeling washed over her. For being Nines mother she was quite young, only looking like she's in her twenties at most. Though, something felt familiar about her. Again it was one of those 'I feel like I know this person' feelings and it was a sickening feeling she couldn't shake off.

"Um, are you ok?" Teno asked and 6O shook her head as she was ripped from her thoughts.

"I feel like I know you." 6O said and Teno looked at her confused.

"I'm sure Nines has mentioned me but I don't think we've ever met before. Maybe your mistaking me for someone else?" Teno said and 6O shook her head.

"Maybe, but there's something familiar about you and I can't put my finger on it." 6O said and Teno smiled awkwardly.

"Who knows maybe we've met at a store before, I go shopping quite often." Teno said and 6O nodded but was still confused by the conflicting feelings she had.

"Y-Yeah that must be it." 6O said as she looked away from Teno.

"Hey mom I'm gonna stay over at 6O's place with 2B and the twins. Is that ok?" Nines asked and Teno nodded.

"Of course. Go ahead and have a great time." Teno said and Nines smiled.

"Alright thanks." Nines said as he, 2B and 6O walked back towards the door.

As Nines and 2B walked out the door 6O stopped and looked back at Teno who stepped back when she felt a sharp pain shoot through her head, just like 6O she suddenly felt this sickeningly familiar feeling about 6O. Just as she said, there was something familiar about her and not the 'I've seen you and maybe talked to you a bit' way. It was a 'I've known you for a long time' feeling.

"Um, 6O was it? You're right, something is very familiar about you." Teno said and 6O nodded in agreement.

The two looked at each other for a minute before both of them felt a shapr pain shoot through their heads and with a groan 6O leaned against the wall, the peach colored walls suddenly a pure white, all the furniture disappeared and long curved desks replaced them. The image disappeared just as fast as it appeared and 6O looked over to Teno who held a hand against her head, she had clearly had the same thing happen to her.

"Did you just? What was that?" 6O asked and Teno shook her head.

"That was odd I swe-" Teno was about to ask 6O if she had seen something odd but she was cut off by her son who yelled from outside.

"Hey 6O you coming?" Nines yelled and 6O shook off the odd feeling and hurried to the door.

"It was nice seeing you again." 6O said as she ran out the door.

"Again?" Teno asked herself as she walked back into the kitchen and grabbed her phone when it started to ring for the hundredth time that day.

"Sorry I was asking your mom a question." 6O said as she ran to catch up to 2B and Nines, frowning slightly when she noticed the two were holding hands.

"What did you ask?" Nines asked and 6O hummed.

"Asked to borrow an ibuprofen, head started to hurt." 6O replied, making up a quick lie. "Hey I think A2 lives over here, we should pay her a surprise visit." 6O said half joking and 2B frowned at that, she didn't like seeing her at school and she certainly didn't like seeing her outside of school either, especially since she threatened her Nines earlier.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Nines said and 6O laughed.

"Of course it's not but still could be fun." 6O said and Nines frowned.

"She did kill four people." Nines said and 6O ignored him and started walking down another street. As they walked down the street Nines noticed the houses were getting larger and larger in size and he realized they were entering the richer part of their neighborhood and if A2 lived here it must mean she had a well off family.

"If I remember right it's this hou- Holy crap! Hey A2 are you alright?" 6O yelled as noticed that A2 was laying in the street a good distance from her house.

Both 2B and Nines ran over after 6O who was already trying to pick A2 up.

"Hey A2, wake up. Damn do you weigh a lot for being such a slim looking girl." 6O groaned as she picked A2 up and set her into a sitting position.

A2 slowly opened her eyes and then pushed 6O off her and backed herself against a tree and glared at the three.

"D-Don't touch me." A2 yelled and Nines noticed that she had bruises on her arms and stomach.

"A2 what happened? You got bruises all over you." Nines asked as he walked towards her but stopped when she pulled a large military looking knife out from behind her and pointed it towards him.

"Don't touch me." A2 yelled and 2B quickly pulled Nines back and guarded him with her own body.

"What's up with her?" 6O asked as she watched A2 drop the knife then lean back.

"Just you guys. Sorry about that." A2 mumbled and they stared at her in confusion.

"Are... Are you ok?" Nines asked and A2 shrugged.

"What are you doing here." A2 asked as her head dropped back down and she stared at Nines.

"6O wanted to pay you a surprise visit." Nines said and A2 sighed.

"Whatever." A2 said as she tried to get up but her legs gave out the moment she stood and she fell back down to the ground.

"Yeah you're not ok." Nines said as he pushed past 2B and tried to help A2 who swatted his hand away.

"I'm fine." A2 growled but Nines ignored her and pulled her up.

"Which house is yours?" Nines asked and A2 sighed.

"None of them now." A2 said and Nines stared at her confused.

"What do you mean?" Nines asked and A2 for the first time he had ever seen cracked a smile and actually laughed.

"Foster dad finally got bored of me, threw me out some time before I blacked out." A2 said and Nines frowned at her answer then walked with her back to 6O and 2B who wasn't happy about Nines being so close to a killer.

"What are you gonna do with her." 6O asked and Nines shrugged.

"Either take her back to your house or mine." Nines said and 6O sighed.

"My roommates a doctor in training or whatever the term is so we have bandages and stuff. Just take her to my house." 6O said with another sigh as they turned around to leave.

"I said I was fine." A2 said and Nines shushed her.

"No you're not. I can feel you shaking." Nines said and A2 cursed herself as she relaxed and accepted the assistance in walking which she was still having trouble doing.

Deciding it would be easier, Nines bent down and put an arm under A2's knees then picked her up and carried her in his arms much to her disapproval and 2B's. Although 2B was more jealous than anything.

"H-Hey! Set me back down now!" A2 said as she squirmed around in Nine's grip for a bit before hissing in pain and settling back down.

"Just deal with it ice princess." Nines said as he continued walking.

"I'll kill you for that." A2 mumbled and Nines ignored her.

After walking for a half an hour they arrived at 6O's house and once inside Nines laid A2 onto the living room couch, A2 hissing in pain but sighing as she relaxed into the soft cushions of the couch. While Nines cleaned up a deep cut on A2's arm 6O turned on the tv then grabbed some of the bandages out of the medical drawn in the bathroom. Thankfully A2 wasn't too badly hurt and the only thing that was worrying was the deep cut in her arm and a large bruise on her side.

"So what's going on with you?" 6O asked A2 who sighed.

"Had an argument about my arranged marriage, I refuse to marry some snotty, rich, bitch boy who probably fucks his maids every night." A2 said and 6O blushed at her use of language but ignored it in favor of finding out more about what had happened.

"An arranged marriage? Those are kinda rare nowadays." Nines said and A2 scoffed.

"Rare is an understatement." A2 added with a groan as Nines set an ice pack on a large bruise on her stomach.

"Awfully chatty." 2B said and A2 glared at her.

"More so than you." A2 said and 2b glared back at her, the two having a silent battle through glares.

"We should probably call the cops about this." Nines said and A2 laughed much to Nines confusion.

"How many times you think I've tried that? Cops can't touch him, owns a multi-billion dollar robotics company that has insane influence on the state." A2 said and Nines frowned as he sat back. "By the way... Thanks." A2 said as she moved her arm up to hide her face from everyone.

"Thanks for what?" Nines asked curiously as it was the first time he had heard her say thanks for something.

"Thanks for treating me decently at school." A2 said and Nines smiled.

"I think if people got to know you, it wouldn't be that bad." 6O said and A2 laughed.

"Right, I'm known solely because I killed four people. No amount of 'getting to know' will ever erase that, not that I care though." A2 said as she pushed herself upwards and hissed in pain, grabbing her side and groaning. "Damn, got me good." A2 said as she settled back down, not wanting to agitate the probably out of place rib in her side.

"But it was in self defense. You can't really be blamed for defending yourself." Nines said and A2 sighed.

"No one seems to understand how solving problems permanently works, so yes I can be blamed for defending myself." A2 said and Nines frowned but got her point. Most people would see killing as wrong, no matter the reason, but really it wasn't. If the people who attacked her had been sent to jail or whatever then it would only be a temporary fix to a problem where A2 solved the problem permanently and now has to deal with the backlash which was being shunned by almost everyone.

"This kinda ruined my night..." 6O said as she went to the kitchen. "What does everyone want for dinner." 6O asked and A2s stomach growled at the mention of food.

"Something edible." A2 mumbled and 6O rolled her eyes as she pulled out a few packets of Ramen noodles and a pan.

"Nines, 2B, you fine with Ramen?" 6O asked and Nines nodded his head 'yes'

"Yeah, I'm fine with that. 2B?" Nines looked over to 2B who also nodded her head 'yes'. "2B's fine with that, too." Nines replied and 6O hummed to herself as she set filled her pan with a few cups of water then sat it on the stove to heat up, waiting for the water to get to a boil she glanced briefly at the tv and watched a bit of news which was mostly boring political stuff about some military experiment that went wrong and caused a bunch of deaths and the accidental creation of something she didn't quite catch thanks to other noise in the room. As 6O watched the news she almost ended up forgetting about her pot of water until the tv went silent and she was able to hear the bubbling water that was now boiling and ready for the noodles.

After 6O was finished cooking the Ramen she served it up to everyone then she sat herself down on a bean bag and continued to watch the news while Nines, 2B and A2 ate in silence, the occasional slurping of noodles or a fork scraping against the glass bowl being the only other sound besides the tv.

"Hey, what do we do about her?" 6O asked in a whisper to Nines who shrugged at her question.

"I don't know, we can't leave her out on the street." Nines said and 6O sighed at his knight in shinning armor personality.

"Well, we could." 6O said and Nines slapped her arm for it so she apologized. She was only a little serious about that statement but she agreed with Nines, they couldn't just throw her out.

"If you wanna throw me out then just get it over with, no need to argue about ethics." A2 mumbled as she pushed herself up into a sitting position.

"No we're not gonna do that, even if 6O kicks you out I'll let you stay at my place." Nines said and A2 grimaced at his kindness. "And lay back down, you're gonna hurt yourself further." Nines said as he got up and gently laid her back down.

"It's not like anything is life threatening, stop worrying. Especially for someone like me. It's unwanted." A2 said and Nines ignored her.

"Ungrateful." 2B muttered as she got up to put her bowl in the sink, shooting a brief glare at A2 as she passed by the couch to get to the kitchen where she sat her bowl into the sink then got a cup of water.

"Can we all get along please? Nines mumbled as he rubbed his head which was starting to hurt again. These headaches or whatever they were that randomly occurred were starting to piss him off. At first it was just a little annoying but now it was just infuriating, every time he had those weird nostalgic feelings he ended up getting a headache and they only seemed to getting more and more common.

Now that Nines was back on the subject of the weird headaches he looked over to 2B to try and see if she showed any signs of having the same thing he had, from what he was able to gather so far was that being around each other triggered odd memories or hallucinations and the group experienced them usually within a few hours of each other. It originally was just him, 2B and 6O that had the oddity occur but it was now him, 2B, 6O, his mother, the twins and just recently A2. There could be more for all he knew but the moment it was just the seven of them. Nines also noted that the memories or whatever they were came in the form of dreams and other visual distortions outside of the realm of sleep.

Unknown words also seemed to be another side effect, words they maybe couldn't recall the origins of, like the flower that had been in 2B's hair for the last week called a Lunar Tear. Nines had looked up that type of flower but the only related thing he could find was a Lunar Fragment which was an odd glowing rock that NASA had collected from an over two and a half billion year old rock on the moon. Lunar Tears and the Lunar Fragment did have the same glowing trait and the word 'Lunar' in their name but other than that the two were completely different objects so he failed to see how the flower in 2B's hair had any connection to the oddities that were taking place.

"Nines? Are you ok? You look really troubled." 2B asked Nines worriedly and he looked over to her and cracked a small smile.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just thinking about some things." Nines replied as 2B still looked at him worriedly, recently he had been spacing out a lot and she worried that he was going to get himself hurt if he didn't pay better attention.

"Are you sure? You've been zoning out and staring off at nothing a lot recently." 2B said as she leaned in closer to him, causing him to blush slightly but look back down at the floor.

"2B I'm fine. Just been thinking about a lot of stuff lately." Nines replied and 2B frowned at his response as it was obviously a lie which was something she had never known Nines to do, he wasn't the lying type so it made it very obvious.

"Nines. You're lying. What's wrong?" 2B asked as she pushed harder for him to give her an honest answer.

"You know me too well... It's those weird nostalgic moments and the odd hallucinations or whatever they are, I could pass it off as just me being weird but all of us have been having odd little moments where it's like we're remembering something. I've been watching everyone, as creepy as that sounds, like with A2 earlier, she looked about ready to attack something while looking up at the sky. You're odd behavior earlier when we mentioned trees and buildings." Nines replied as he let out another sigh while 2B frowned, she didn't really know how to respond.

"Maybe we continue to go about our regular lives. Let things happen and eventually piece together what's going on." 2B said and Nines let a small smile slip his face.

"It still bothers me though, I had a strange dream the other night, I can't remember it all but I remember it was dark, on the ground there was a single glowing flower cut from it's stem laying in a pool of blood, I think I saw you but I can't remember. When I try to remember my head starts to hurt and it's like somethings suppressing the memory of the dream, not wanting or allowing me to remember." Nines said in frustration as like he said, his head had started to throb and he started to forget the dream all over again.

"The flower? What flower?" 2B asked and Nines pointed up at her head.

"You forgot? It's been in your hair for the last week." Nines said and 2B looked at him confused before reaching up and feeling the petal of the flower.

"When did this?... Why does this feel familiar?" 2B asked as she stared at the flower in her hands in confusion.

"See? That odd feeling of Déjà vu. You swear you've seen it before but have no recollection of it that you can think of." Nines explained and 2B nodded before putting the flower back in her hair.

"Let's not dwell on it." 2B said and Nines frowned.

Nines was about to argue against not thinking about it but between his throbbing head and the knock on the door of 6O's apartment he had to shove the subject aside as he got up to answer the door, greeted by the twins who looked miserable.

"What happened to you guys?" Nines said and and Popola smiled awkwardly.

"Well, Devola got into a fight with a guy at the restaurant we were in and we got kicked out." Popola replied as she stepped inside and sniffed the air. "Is that Ramen I smell?" Popola asked and 6O nodded as she led her over to the kitchen.

"Yeah I just made it a bit ago, I got sliced pork and other stuff if you want to mix it up a bit." 6O said as Popola's stomach started to growl at the mention of pork.

"So you got kicked out?" Nines asked and Devola glared at him in sudden anger.

"Yeah, some asshole thought it was a great time to hit on us and after he made a move on my sister a shoved him through the window." Devola said as she walked into the living room and plopped herself down onto the large beanbag that Nines was sitting on a moment ago.

"That was my seat but ok. I can find another one." Nines mumbled and 2B used the excuse of Devola taking his seat to pull him down next to her and she blushed as the two were as close together as physically possible but it was worth the slight embarrassment to be next to him.

"I-I'll share my seat." 2B mumbled and Nines smiled at her.

"Thank you." Nines said and 2B looked away in embarrassment which Nines found adorable.

"Anyway, why is she here. My mood is already shitty and I didn't expect it to get any worse." Devola said as she pointed back to A2 who was sleeping on the couch.

"Well, I don't know fully what's going on but what A2 mentioned was that her and her father got into an argument about an arranged marriage and as a result he kicked her out of the house. I think he beats her regularly based of the bruises but I don't wanna dive to deep into personal stuff." Nines said and Devola looked back at A2 in surprise. The thought of A2 being pushed around or beaten on by anyone was something she couldn't really imagine.

"How did you guys find her?" Devola asked and Nines sighed as he began to explain how it all happened.

"Well 6O thought it would be fun to pay her a surprise visit but we found her laying outside on the ground in the street unconscious so I picked her up and as soon as I did she jumped back and pointed a large knife at me. She didn't seem to recognize me at first but when she did she dropped the knife and apologized. After a brief argument about the immobile stat she was in I carried her back here." Nines explained and Devola looked to 2B who was frowning at the mention of Nines carrying A2 and she smiled in amusement at the obvious jealousy.

"Well, nothing we can do about I guess. Wonder if her father wants her back?" Devola asked and Nines shook his head.

"I doubt it from the way she talked about him." Nines replied as Devola hummed to herself.

"Here you go." Popola said as she walked up and handed a bowl of noodles to her sister who happily grabbed it and started eating, groaning as she tasted the salty noodles enter her mouth.

"6O makes the best Ramen." Devola said with another groan as she took in a mouth full of the little bits of sliced pork.

"You're welcome." 6O said as she sat back down and continued to switch through the channels on the tv, trying to find anything good to watch.

"Nines, you're awfully close to 2B, should we know anything?" Devola said as she suddenly got the idea to break the silence in the room by teasing the two sitting close together. It would be pretty funny if she could get either one to admit it and the increased awkwardness between the two would make for great entertainment.

"N-No... I don't think so." Nines said with a slight blush as 2B scooted a few inches away from him to try and make it less obvious that she originally shared her beanbag with him just so she could be close which she now assumed Devola was catching onto with the previous question and she did her best to sound convincing but embarrassment took any form of convincing manor away from her.

"Are you suuuure? Nothing like a relationship or something?" Devola said with a laugh as Nines blush deepened and he too scooted a few inches farther away from 2B who was both sad and happy about the small move.

2B also shook her head 'no' to the question and Devola turned to her and decided to question her since she was a little quicker to give in about things than Nines was.

"2B, I bet you want Nines to pull you into his arms and cuddle about now, right?" Devola asked with a devious smile while 2B blushed and shook her head, still trying to put up an act.

"N-No... I don't." 2B mumbled and Devola laughed at the obvious lie. Despite 2B's mostly forward responses and sometimes brutal honesty, when it came to Nines she always turned into this meek little girl, embarrassed by the smallest little things.

"Right, right. I'm just teasing." Devola said and 2B glared at her.

"Hey 2B remember last year when you told me how much you l-" Shortly after 6O started to speak 2B had jumped up and covered 6O's mouth with her hand while shaking her head back and forth.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" 2B yelled and both Popola and Devola laughed as 2B strangled 6O who was tapping 2B's shoulder to try and get her to let go which she did after a few seconds.

"Geez you didn't have to choke me. And when did you get so strong holy shit." 6O said with a cough as she took a sip from her glass of water and 2B sat back down next to Nines, not caring for the previous teasing and scooting herself as close as she could.

After that little incident the room fell silent for a short time before everyone turned their heads to A2 when they heard her mumble something. Listening intently they all waited for her to mumble again and 6O took out her phone to record and tease her about it later. Sadly for 6O, A2 didn't mumble again and remained silent as if she somehow knew what 6O was trying to do.

"Damn, I wanted to tease her about it later." 6O said with a sigh as she sat back down on her beanbag. It would have been so great to see the look on A2's face when she showed her the audio recording which didn't exist thanks to A2 shutting up. "What time is it?" 6O switched her attention from A2 to the clock and noticed it was only seven in the evening.

"Seven why?" Nines asked curiously and 6O looked at him like he was stupid.

"You seriously forgot, tonight's gonna be a full moon and we were gonna camp up on the roof." 6O said and A2 face palmed.

"Oh yeah that's right. Speaking of which, are we gonna wait till it gets darker?" Nines asked and 6O nodded as she looked over to her window.

"Yeah it's still kinda light outside and I wanna be able to see all the stars clearly so we'll wait another hour or two.

 **Gonna end it here, next chapter when ever I finish it.**

 **I should have explained this in the first chapter but my initial thoughts for this story was as follows: "Boom! Magic shit! Wow look at that, everyone's alive and times been reversed by like eleven thousand years and has been drastically altered to be some weird ass japanese-esque school setting where everything's all cheerful and happy as fuck." So... yeah, that's how the time reverse/altering? machine came to life.**

 **Also, I couldn't really think of a good match for A2 besides maybe Anemone but I didn't really like that pairing and I didn't really like the idea of having her alone (despite her preference of being alone) so I'm just gonna pair her up with Nines along with 2B. I think I'm gonna do that, not a hundred percent sure yet.**


	3. Chapter 3

The hour or two that 6O had wanted to wait for the sky to darken did not take long at all to pass and before everyone knew it it was already ten o clock in the evening and the perfect time to go up onto the roof and look up at the stars and moon, something that the group of friends had done almost every month. A tradition if you could call it that.

"I'm gonna go up to the roof now. You all coming?" 6O asked and everyone besides A2 who was sleeping nodded their heads and got up.

"Yeah we're coming." Devola said as put her phone back into her pocket then walked over to the door.

"I'm bringing a blanket it's kinda cold." Popola mumbled as she grabbed one of 6O's blankets then walked over out the door to catch up with everyone else.

Once on the roof Popola laid down her blanket and sat down with Devola while 2B and Nines took their seats on a bench and stared up at the sky, looking at all the stars and the large moon glowing in the sky. Once again like a broken record the sickening nostalgia feeling washed over the group and left them all with a bitter taste in their mouth as they felt a multitude of emotions that's origins could not be remembered.

"I can't really enjoy this. Stupid nostalgic feeling." Nines was the first to speak about the feeling and everyone nodded in agreement with him.

"We kept quiet about it at first, but yeah... we've been feeling the same thing you have. Odd memories, dreams, whatever they are, headaches and all." Devola said and Nines cracked a small smile as his suspicions about whether the twins were involved were confirmed and he could add them to his list of people connected to the strangeness that was this last week.

"I sorta thought so but I didn't say anything since I wasn't sure if you were experiencing the same thing." Nines said and Devola chuckled.

"So who else have you confirmed?" Devola asked and Nines counted out the people in his head for a second before responding.

"Six so far. Me, 2B, you, Popola, A2, Teno and 6O." Nines replied and Devola sighed.

"I can't quite remember them but I swear I've seen the flower in 2B's hair but the memories are so fuzzy they almost don't exist. That and Popola and I keep having these feelings of guilt and nostalgia. Like we did something horrible and regret it... I can't put it into words but it just eats away at us for a few seconds before disappearing. Are we actually feeling anything or are we slowly going insane?" Devola asked and Nines shrugged.

"I don't know but this is going to drive me insane unless I figure out what's going on with our heads. Just like you said: Weird memories or dreams and nostalgic or deje vu like feelings that can't be explained." Nines said and Devola nodded in agreement.

"Em... il..." Nines looked over after hearing 2B mumble something he couldn't quite make out and he noticed that 2B was rocking back and forth just slightly and her eyes had that dull, detached look as she stared up at the moon.

"What was that I couldn't hear?" 6O asked as she was about to tap 2B's shoulder but Nines stopped her.

"Wait. Everyone shush." Nines shushed everyone and they listened closely for anything 2B said but it was all quite mumbles of broken words that couldn't be put together.

"Dammit I can't understand anything. 2B?" Nines gave up and put his hand on 2B's shoulder which made her jump then shake her head as she was pulled back to reality from wherever she was.

"I... did I just black out?" 2B asked as she looked up to Nines who shook his head.

"No but you sorta blanked out and started mumbling words I couldn't understand." Nines said and 2B gave him a confused look as she didn't remember anything.

"Mumbling? What did I say?" 2B asked curiously and Nines shrugged.

"I couldn't tell. It didn't sound like English and everything you said was broken apart and incomplete." Nines said and 2B's expression turned to one of extreme confusion.

"I don't remember saying anything? One minute I was staring up at the moon and the next you were asking me questions." 2B said and Nines sighed.

"Case closed we're all insane." Devola said jokingly and Nines frowned at her.

"This is kinda serious." Nines said and Devola laughed.

"Yeah yeah, I know. 2B speaking in some type of language is real spooky and all." Devola said to which Nines frowned upon further

"Ch... aos... " 2B mumbled again and her eye lids fluttered open and closed rapidly a few times before she fell into Nines who jumped slightly in surprise.

"Wederholn... Wederholn... Wederholn... Wederholn..." 2B continued to mumble but it was more audible this time and Nines picked up on what she was saying and it sounded like an odd dialect of German or a language similar to it.

"Vederholin? What's that supposed to mean?" 6O asked and Nines gave a half shrug.

"I don't know? It sounds similar to the German word for repeat or repeating but the pronunciation is kinda odd." Nines said and Devola grinned at him.

"Should have paid better attention in German class. You did take that right?" Devola asked and Nines nodded.

"No... mal... Nines... Mina ..." 2B mumbled again and Nines quickly shushed Devola as he heard his name.

"2B? What about me?" Nines asked and 2B immediately snapped out of whatever state she was in and shook her head again.

"Huh? I did it again?" 2B asked as she blinked a few times while Nines and 6O nodded.

"Yeah you started mumbling something, Nines said it sounded like German." 6O said and 2B gave her and Nines a confused look again as she couldn't remember saying anything.

"I barely know any German, Nines been helping me out with it so I don't know how I could be saying stuff in German." 2B said and 6O shrugged.

"Well the only thing you said that we could really clearly understand the meaning of was when you said Nines name. Although just like the other words you said it was oddly pronounced." 6O said and 2B groaned as she rubbed her throbbing head.

"Let's just move on. My head hurts." 2B said with a groaned and Nines just lightly squeezed her arms which he was still holding onto since 2B hadn't noticed she was leaning back onto his chest.

"We can talk about it later. Let's all just relax and enjoy the night." 6O said and 2B nodded in agreement as she closed her eyes and yawned as she leaned back, this time she noticed she was laying against Nines and she opened hee eyes and stared up into Nines as a blush crept up her face.

"Tired?" Nines asked and 2B slowly nodded her head as she screamed to herself internally. After a year of subtle hints she finally got the feeling that Nines knew how she felt and was responding with equal ones to hers. After a bit of screaming to herself, 2B closed her eyes again and relaxed into Nines arms and as she rested she felt Nines hand grab hers which made her smile so she intertwined her fingers with his, her smile growing larger as Nines other arm snaked around her waist and pulled her body closer to his.

"Nines you sly little shit." 6O grumbled as she watched the two. Devola laughed at her jealousy and pat her shoulder in an empathetic way.

"I think you lost." Devola said and 6O sighed in sudden depression.

"I think it was always my lose." 6O said sadly and Devola smiled.

"Don't be like that, you guys are still good friends and there's always gonna be other cute girls." Devola said and 6O only got sadder.

"I know but still. I really liked 2B." 6O pouted and Devola hugged her then ruffled her hair a bit.

"No depression, we're supposed to be enjoying our time here." Devola said and 6O sighed then smiled as best she could.

"I'm happy... I am..." 6O said and Devola smiled.

"Good girl." Devola said as she sat back then looked from 6O to 2b and Nines. The two had been pretty close but never in that romantic way, well 2B had liked him for awhile and Nines never seemed to notice it until just recently and it made Devola wonder if it had something to do with the odd stuff happening to the group.

On one hand 2B had always sorta liked Nines and it was only a year or so ago that her feelings had turned from "I like Nines" to "I love Nines" and Nines had just a few days ago started to respond to her with equal feelings. In fact he seemed to be taking the lead instead of 2B who was usually more of the one making moves on him so if it did have anything to do with whatever the hell was happening Devola had to ask herself if Nines feelings toward 2B were real and from his heart? Or were they fabricated and shoved into him by something else?

Devola had a hard time determining this because on the outside Nines looked like he genuinely cared for 2B but at the same time there was her and Popola's situation. For the last few days they had started to get this sickening feeling in their stomach, like they had done something so terrible that the guilt ate away at them as punishment. The first problem with this was that Devola and Popola were mostly quiet people. Sure they had that incident at the restaurant earlier and Devola maybe punched a few people who flirted with her or her sister, but other than that they had mostly done good in their lives, kept up with school work and held good grades, never went out of their way to cause problems and always tried to be nice to people. So what was this feeling of guilt that now haunted them?

Devola sighed and looked back to Popola who had rested her head against her shoulder and was sleeping quietly. She loved her sister in a way that most frowned upon. Maybe that was what's wrong. Incest isn't something most "normal" people would consider good but she and her sister had been like this for quite a few years and nothing ever seemed to go wrong so that couldn't have been it and it left the question: What's going on?

"Screw whatever is going on." Devola muttered quietly enough that no one heard her as she leaned back against the wall behind her then she laced her fingers into her sisters and squeezed her hand. What ever was going on she wouldn't let anything happen to her dear Popola.

"You all seem comfortable." A2 said as she walked up to the group and startled a few of them.

"A2 what are you doing up here? You should be laying down." Nines said worriedly to which A2 groaned at.

"Oh piss off already, I got a cracked rib at most. Not going to kill me." A2 said with a groan as she sat down a few feet away from Nines and looked up at the moon.

"Ugh, who opened the nostalgia can?" A2 asked as she too felt that she had done something similar to this many times before.

"Who knows? We agreed not to talk about right now so why don't you just relax for once." Devola said and A2 glared at her but did just as she had said and relaxed. It was much cooler outside than it was inside, the breeze that blew by was pretty nice so A2 grabbed the edges of her shirt and pulled it off which made Nines blush then turn his head away from her as fast as possible.

"A2 w-what are you doing!? P-Put your shirt back on!" Nines said as he looked away and A2 just smiled at his sudden embarrassment.

"What you afraid to see a little skin? How old are you? Twelve?." A2 said and Nines shook his head as he covered his eyes with his arm to make sure he didn't see anything.

"T-That's not the issue here!" Nines said and A2 laughed at his obvious discomfort.

"Geez. Stop acting like a child, your like sixteen." A2 said with a yawn as she laid back down on the concrete, holding in a groan of pain as her side protested against any type of movement.

"That doesn't matter, you shouldn't just take your shirt off with other people around." Nines said and A2 rolled her eyes.

"I have a bra on. Not like you can actually see anything worth looking at. I'm not like 2B." A2 said and Devola laughed as she looked at A2's bra.

"Well it covers, but uh... nevermind." Devola said as she looked away awkwardly, she was kinda surprised by A2's lack of... well lack of a lot of things but mostly modesty at the moment. The bra did cover her chest but it still left quite a bit to see and she wasn't big like 2B but she wasn't small either. Bottom line was that there was definitely something to see which A2 herself failed to see.

"Not you, too." A2 groaned and Devola sighed.

"I ain't saying nothing." Devola said before looking back to her sister who had stirred slightly from the extra noise.

"Nines is mine." 2B muttered to A2 who frowned at her.

"I... I don't want him." A2 said a she felt her heart rate pick up a bit and she found herself feeling flustered for some odd reason, the roof top disappeared for a moment and was replaced with a large white platform and she looked over to her side and Nines was being carried off by something and the white towers beside her began to crumble and fall around her. The odd surrounding disappeared just as fast as it came and A2 looked all around her and she was still with Nines, 2B, 6O and the twins on the roof top. A2 let out a large breath she didn't realize she had held in, her head and side throbbed and she tried to remember what she had just seen but it was suddenly blurry and made her feel nauseous.

"A2 you alright? You're breathing really heavily." Devola asked and A2 nodded.

"I'm fine." A2 said and Devola easily could tell she was lying but didn't pry any further since A2 would just give the same answer's over and over again.

 _"What was that? First it was the strange structure and mechanical creature then just now with the crumbling towers or walls or whatever they were. What is going on with my head!?"_ A2 yelled to herself in her head as she looked over to Nines who was chatting with 2B, both smiling happily in each others company. Nines seemed to be fine and besides her head and rib she was also fine. Nothing was crumbling down and the buildings surrounding them were all only five or six stories at most, nothing like what she had seen.

With a frustrated sigh A2 looked up at the bright and full moon above her and a feeling of content washed over her.

"I never quite realized...how beautiful this world is." A2 mumbled as her eye lids suddenly felt heavy and her vision started to darken.

 **Sorry about the short chapter. Writers block has been fucking me in ass lately but I had to put something out so this poor excuse of a chapter is a byproduct of my shitty brain.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Probably lost 99 percent of this stories viewers due to not uploading, but I was feeling like shit and felt the need to write so here's the next chapter.**

 **Quick little note.**

 **I might compile the current chapters and make a rewrite. Not a complete one but just me going back and linking everything together better, making very minor changes. Not sure if I'll do this though. Maybe if I have time.**

 **This story was also inspired by the section of Skill Ups review of NieR: Automata where he went over Synaesthesia and how it was significant to the game.**

"Do you think we should wake them up?" 6O asked Devola who smiled deviously and shook her head.

"Don't you dare. I'm getting insurance for myself in case A2 decides to make us her next victims." Devola said as she pulled out her phone then took pictures of the glorious sight before her.

"Your "Insurance" could lead us to your body in pieces in a ditch somewhere." 6O said and Devola waved her off as she took a few videos and pictures of 2B, Nines and A2 who were all asleep next to each other, Nines in the middle of 2B and A2. Everyone had fell asleep the previous night before going back inside and the next morning when 6O, Devola, and Popola woke up they found that 2B, Nines, and A2 had fallen asleep in a rather interesting placement which would not make 2B happy should she wake up. It could also make A2 pissed if she woke up before Nines who probably wouldn't think much of it.

"I'm pretty sure A2 is a heavy sleeper but 2B will wake up at the slightest sounds." 6O warned and Devola nodded as she put her phone away.

"If A2 is a heavy sleeper then why don't we just move her?" Devola asked and 6O shook her head.

"Yeah, I don't really feel like getting my arm ripped off if she wakes up." 6O said as she backed away from Devola who rolled her eyes and looked over to 2B.

"I'll just move 2B, then Nines away from A2." Devola said as she quietly walked up to 2B then put her hand on her shoulder and was about to move her over a bit but she found that her back was hurting and she wasn't upright anymore and reason why was because 2B had flipped her over her shoulder then pinned her to the ground by twisting her arm behind her back and placing her knee in her lower back. In the position she was in she wouldn't be going anywhere unless 2B let go which she hoped she did since the position she was in was not in any way comfortable.

"Vahrm suru sie kahil'la veratun talkal ouns!" 2B said something in that same warped language that Devola noticed she had spoken the night before and this time it was much clearer in the sense that she wasn't mumbling or asleep so she now knew that whatever she was saying wasn't just random ramblings. Devola was distracted from what she had learned as 2B pressed her knee downwards into her back and she groaned as pain pulsed through her sides.

"2B- AH! 2B IT'S ME! DEVOLA!" At this point 6O had woken Nines and A2 up and after some work they managed to pry 2B off of Devola and after she had been pryed off 2B snapped out of whatever trance she was in and just looked around confused while Nines, 6O and A2 slumped down to the ground exhausted. For some reason 2B had crazy strength that he didn't remember her having. 2B was strong by most definitions, but just now she seemed to have beyond human strength since it took the three of them to pry her off.

"Sis, are you alright?" Popola asked worriedly as she rushed over to her sister as soon as 2B was pulled off and Popola sighed in relief when Devola seemed to be fine.

"My back and shoulder hurt like crazy, but I'm fine." Devola said as she used her sisters shoulder as a crutch then pushed herself up onto her feat where she then shook all the dust off of her clothes before turning around to look at 2B who was looking around at them in pure confusion as she didn't remember what she did.

"Why are you all looking at me like that? What happened? What did I do?" 2B asked confusedly as she looked to each one of her friends hoping to get an answer to what had happened since the last thing she could remember was hitting the ground and everyone was now giving her odd looks.

"You flipped Devola over your shoulder and pinned her to the ground in some martial arts like way." 6O replied to 2B as she looked over at Devola apologetically.

As 2B apologized to Devola she tried to recall what might have made her do such a thing and all she could remember was a building similar to this and it had something to do with other people she though she recognized, but just like all the other dreams, they became blurry, the memory of it degraded until it was just a huge incomprehensible and unrecognizable mess. However, there was one thing that she remembered vividly and it was how emotionless she felt. On the outside she didn't express much but on the inside she was just like every other person who had feelings, though most of hers were towards Nines but she wasn't going to openly admit that. That empty feeling was so vivid and real that it made her sick to her stomach.

"2B, can you remember anything?" Nines asked as he crouched down in front of 2B who was ripped from her thoughts about her fuzzy memories and was pushed back into reality where she looked up at Nines as she tried to remember what her dream or memory was about.

"I don't remember much, but what I can remember was that in my dream or memory was that I was on a building similar to this and there was a few other girls here, too. I think." 2B replied as she stared at the red marks on Devola's wrist wondering how hard she had gripped her wrist. It looked painful and probably was so she reached out just slightly and touched Devola's wrist and she flinched but seemed to hod in whatever pain she felt.

"I don't remember doing anything, Devola I'm sorry." 2B apologized again and Devola just shook her head and sighed.

"It's fine. Something's going on with us and whatever you did wasn't you." Devola said and 2B frowned and looked down, slightly embarrassed that she attacked her friend and confused as to what was causing her to do these odd things.

"Wasn't me? It was my body that responded to my brain. How could it have not been me?" 2B asked and Devola shrugged.

"Well now we know something is wrong and we're not all crazy. Weird dreams, memories of things we think existed but don't, nostalgia, deja vu, feelings of guilt, longing and depression, a weird language and all of us are connected in some way. Anything else anyone wanna add to that list?" Nines asked and Devola, Popola and 2B shook their heads.

"Sounds about right." Devola said and Popola nodded in agreement.

"The other day on the school building I swear I saw the outline of a massive tower like structure, and for a second I swear some massive spherical and mechanical creature with two massive glowing red eyes was staring down at me... and last night when I told 2B I didn't want Nines I saw myself on my knees and massive white towers or walls or something were crumbling down around me... I remember Nines was there and he was carried off by something. At that point the memory or hallucination stopped, it happened so fast I barely had time to register much else." A2 said as she stood up and walked over to the group.

"Massive crumbling towers and me being carried off by something? Weird. Anything else." Nines asked and everyone but 6O shook their heads.

"Yesterday night when you introduced me to your mom I swear that I'd known her. Not in the "I saw you at the store" way but in a "I've known you or seen you many times." and just like A2 said, our surroundings seemed to change for a split second, like we weren't in the house anymore but some other place." 6O said and Nines hummed as she explained yesterday nights odd interaction with Nines mother.

"Surroundings changing? What did it look like?" Nines asked curiously.

"Well... uh... we were in the living room but it changed for a split second, I'm pretty sure there was curved tables with computer screens on them. Like a call center or something. All the walls were white and there was a massive black screen behind all the tables with a symbol and letters in white... and uh... hmm... I can't remember anything else." 6O replied as she sat down on a bench and watched Nines pace around in circles.

"Something everyone has in common is that the surroundings change and white and black is a popular color... This might sound crazy but what if humans do indeed have past lives and what we are doing is seeing parts of that?" Nines asked and Devola's lips curved upwards slightly as she tried to hold in a laugh.

"I'm serious! I've done my best to piece together what's been happening and I don't think these dreams we've been having are just dreams. They're memories. They have to be. What else could they possibly be?" Nines asked and no one replied.

"But if these odd things happening are our past lives why are we having memories of them now?" Devola asked and Nines shrugged.

"I don't know why but I know we are having them. It seems that certain events or sights can trigger the memories. Like when 2B started speaking that warped version of German. I couldn't quite understand what she said but she seemed to understand what I said." Nines said and 2B looked at Nines in slight confusion.

"But I don't know German. What did I say?" 2B asked curiously and Nines shook his head.

"I couldn't tell cause you were halfway through when I started to wake up." Nines replied.

"I believe you said: Vahrm suru sie Kahil'la veratun talkal Ouns. Or something like that." Devola said and 2B looked at her confused as she couldn't understand anything that she had said.

"In pronunciation terms, Vahrm is close to the word Warum which means 'why' and Ouns is close to Uns which could be 'you'... I can't really think of what the other words mean though." Nines said with a sigh.

"Maybe we'll have to wait till 2B or one of us has another flash back or whatever." Popola said and Nines nodded in agreement with her.

"We'll need to keep this to ourselves and we need to keep an eye out for anyone else that might be experiencing the same things as us." Nines said and everyone nodded in understanding.

For the rest of the day the group did as they usually did: hung out with each other. And while it was nice not having headaches or hallucinations it was frustrating to Nines who was trying to piece everything together and that was kinda hard when you had limited knowledge of what was going on and no further information could be gained. It had been quite a few hours since they had woken up and to say that it was frustrating was now an understatement, it was quite infuriating.

Nines had been on his phone looking up all the things happening to him and all that came up in his search was vague accounts of people thinking they experienced a past life which helped him none since they were nothing similar to what he and his friends were experiencing.

Another few hours and it was evening again and the group had been walking back from the store when A2 suddenly disappeared somewhere and after looking everywhere they eventually found her at the fence of a massive industrial building just staring at it which was kinda weird, but Nines got slightly excited as the building felt familiar and his head started to throb.

"A2 there you are, we were looking everywhere for you." Nines said as he ran up to her, getting no response at all. "A2? You alright?" Nines asked and he still got no response and while he stared at her he looked up at the massive factory building behind her and he felt chills go up his spine.

"Hey, Nines, I don't like the feeling I'm getting from this place." 6O said as she walked up to Nines and A2.

"I don't either but it feels really familiar." Nines said as he backed up a bit. "I feel like I've been her multiple times. What is this place?" Nines asked.

"It's a building my father owns. It's labeled as a forgery for steel I beams but I heard him talk about robotics one night when he got a little to drunk with some colleagues of his." A2 replied to Nines and both Devola and Popola groaned and leaned against each other.

"You guys alright?" Nines asked and the two twins shook their heads.

"I... I don't know why but this place terrifies me... I... I... I-I-I didn't fail. Nicht Gestalt! Nicht Gestalt!" As Popola yelled Nines noticed her eyes had dulled just like 2B's had, and she had said two things in German, one word he understood and the other he did not.

"Popola, calm down! What's wrong? Popola?" Devola said as she hugged Popola who was now starting to calm down. "Everything's fine. I'm right here." Devola rubbed her sisters back and tried to sooth her and while she did she looked up to Nines wanting an answer. "What was she saying?" Devola asked and Nines sighed.

"She said "Not Gestalt! Not Gestalt!" though I don't know what Gestalt is?" Nines replied as he watched Popola's eyes regain their color.

"Gestalt has something to do with fragments of something, I think." 6O said as she remembered hearing the word on some science show a year or so back.

"Fragments of something? You remember anything else?" Nines asked and 6O shook her head.

"Nope. I heard the word like a year ago so I don't remember much about it." 6O replied and Nines sighed.

"I'll have to look it up later. Why don't we get out of here?" Nines asked and everyone nodded their heads. Well, everyone but A2 who was still interested in the factory. A2 hesitantly backed away from the chain link fence and caught up with the others who had started walking back to 6O's apartment. On the way there everyone was a bit on edge, the factory gave off that sickeningly nostalgic feeling and unlike most times it didn't just disappear, it lingered and left a bad taste in everyone's mouth even as they walked back to 6O's apartment.


End file.
